Favor
by nightassassin480
Summary: Auto is spending some quality time by himself until Captain McCrea comes to him with an unusual request- to watch over his cousin's little boy for an hour. Request done for one of my fans, Autopilotkitty. Hope you like it, buddy! (I obviously do not own Wall-E.)


**Requested by Autopilotkitty. I hope it's everything you wanted and more!**

Auto hovered over the massive keyboard in the Axiom's control room, staring out the space port window, watching the stars slowly float by as the ship moved through space. Normally he would be moving around the room, dropping in and out at the holes that were made for his travel around the bridge but there was nothing to be done aboard the large ship. The captain and most of the space ship's passengers were asleep, he had finished all the tasks that needed to be done, and the only two robots still awake was his assistant GO-4 and himself. It was a surprisingly quiet night and he sometimes liked to just sit alone on the bridge when it was like this, just to enjoy the peace and quiet he got. Of course, as he had learned while working with humans, good things never lasted long. The doors that lead to the captain's quarters opened and McCrea hovered in on his chair, holding something to his chest. Auto swung around, his glowing eye focusing on the large human.

"Sir," He said in his monotone voice. "You should be asleep Captain."

"Yeah, I know, I know." McCrea said quickly, moving his chair over to where Auto was. "Hey, can you do me a favor, Auto buddy?"

There was a short pause as the autopilot's red eye zoomed out and refocused on the captain, slightly suspicious of this 'favor'. "Of course Captain. What is it?"

The smile that spread across McCrea's face only deepened the autopilot's suspicion. "Great, ok, I need you to watch after my twice-removed second cousin's kid for a little while alright?"

Auto didn't move as he continued to stare at the captain. "Second cousin…?"

"Twice-removed." McCrea confirmed, holding the small child out to him. "Please Auto. Just for an hour- I promise!" He smiled at the robot, letting out a happy "Yes!" When Auto finally moved forward a bit and took a hold of the back of the child's shirt with one of his claws.

"Yes Captain." He said solemnly.

"Great! Thank you so much Auto- I'll be back soon, I promise!" McCrea said, calling out to the autopilot as he hovered away on his chair, leaving the young adolescent alone with the robot. Auto would have sighed if he could, but he did not. Instead he simply watched the captain go before turning around to face the window he was once looking out of again, sliding across the room towards one of the clean tables around the bridge, setting the kid down on top of it. The small child giggled a bit, falling over until Auto quickly pushed him upright. He looked up at the autopilot, smiling wide and raising a hand.

"Hi." He said, waving his hand at the autopilot who just stared back. There was a long pause of silence where Auto just stared at the kid before he replied with a monotone 'Hello' as he slid back to his window. The kid watched Auto for a moment before slowly scooting towards the edge of the table, letting his feet and legs dangle of the side for a second and then rolling over onto his stomach. There was a soft echo of his feet hitting the hard floor and he turned towards the autopilot, moving slowly towards him. Auto felt something brush against one of his lower claws and he shifted so that he could look down at the young boy who was now underneath him. He simply stared up at him before smiling at the robot and waving his hand again.

"What do you want?" Auto asked, his red eye focusing on the boy. He blinked at the autopilot, lowering his hand.

"Um… n-nothing." He whispered, kicking his foot at the ground. Auto continued to stare at the child, not exactly sure what to do with him. He could always try to put him back up onto the table, but he got the feeling that the boy would just climb back down again. "W-what is your name?"

"Auto. I am the autopilot." He answered.

The boy nodded. "I… I'm Luis. Hello Mr. Auto."

"Hello Luis." He said, watching as the child smiled up at him, laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing." Luis said quietly. Auto watched him a moment longer before rising back up and turning around to face the window again. "Oh, um Mr. Auto?"

The autopilot didn't turn around as he answered the small boy. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Auto replied, copying the youngsters earlier comment.

"Oh…"

There were a few minutes of silence before either of them spoke. "M-Mr. Auto, can I do nothing too?"

Auto turned to Luis. "Is that what you want to do?" He asked. Luis shrugged in reply. Auto then lowered himself, grabbing the back of the boy's shirt and raising him so that he was above the keyboard before lowering him onto the flat edge of the large command board.

"Oh wow!" Luis said, turning to face the window. "It's pretty!"

"Yes." Auto agreed. "It is space."

"Spa-space?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to give Auto a confused look.

"Yes, space." He said, looking down at the boy. He was nodding, looking out the thick glassed window at the bright balls of light.

"Well... space is pretty!" Luis continued to sit there, staring out into the depths of space and Auto stayed beside him, doing the same. He had been counting the seconds until the captain's promised return and he had only spent about ten minutes with the quiet but curious child. Suddenly the boy moved; as he tried to move closer to the window one of his hands pressed down on one of the buttons of the overly large keyboard and a blank screen popped up in front of them. Luis let out a short squeal and Auto jerked away from the screen, his red eye shrinking as it tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. They sat still and then Luis moved towards the screen, pressing a hand against the now white glass. A blotch of black appeared where he pressed his hand and he jerked away quickly, glancing at Auto who looked at him in return. He turned back to the screen and pressed his hand back against it again, this time dragging his hand across its smooth surface. The black blotch followed his hand and a smile spread over Luis's face. He leaned over towards the left side of the screen and waved his hand over it, a long bar with a blotch for every color. He looked over his shoulder at Auto, pointing to the screen. "It's like my coloring book, Mr. Auto!"

He turned back around to face the screen and pressed a button, clearing the two random black marks and he selected the green color. He soon got to work, dragging his hand across the once white display. Auto watched him, and a bit later Luis had almost colored the entire screen with a blue sky, a green plain, along with a few speckled trees. It was by no means professional, but Auto found the simplicity of the young child's work to be somewhat endearing. Luis sat back on his feet, admiring what he had done. He looked to where Auto had been and spoke softly. "H-hey Mr. Auto, come draw with me."

"Draw with you?" The autopilot repeated.

"Yeah! Please?" Luis asked, watching Auto carefully.

He pause before moving closer to the now colorful screen. "What should I draw Luis?"

He shrugged, scooting out of the robot's way as he moved. "What every y-you want, Mr. Auto."

Auto nodded and selected his color, moving carefully so he didn't mess up what he was trying to do. Luis watched and a smile spread over his face when Auto moved backwards a few minutes later, an odd looking stick figure standing on the bright green grass of the painting. He giggled and looked to the robot. "Who's that?"

Auto paused, looking over his work before answering the boy. "It is supposed to be you. I did not do a very good job though, Luis."

Luis shook his head, looking back to the artwork. "No you did fine Mr. Auto. Here-" He selected a color and drew a bit more, smiling to Auto when h finished. "Now there is you too!"

Auto felt the urge to smile, somewhat disappointed at his lack of ability to do so. "Thank you Luis. I look almost perfect." Luis giggled, and before Auto could move he leaned over and wrapped his arms around his spider-like frame.

"You're welcome, Mr. Auto!" He said as he hugged him. "Do you want to draw something else now?"

Auto was about to answer when the doors opened, McCrea coming in on his hover chair. "Hey Auto, sorry I'm a little late! You guys doing alright?" Both boy and robot turned at the loud voice, Luis looking away from the screen and Auto quickly pressed one of the buttons, making the large piece of artwork disappear.

"Hello. Yes, w-we're fine; look at the picture me and Mr. Auto made-" He stared at the now see-through window with disbelief. "Huh? Where did it go?"

"It must have gone away." Auto replied. "Don't worry; we will make a new one if you come back again."

Luis' face lit up at that. "Really Mr. Auto?"

"Of course." He said as he picked him up, moving him to McCrea. "And I promise I will be able to draw you better by then."

Luis laughed and McCrea smiled at the boy. "Hey buddy, ready to go back to your mom?"

"Yes… C-can I come back and see Auto again?"

McCrea looked from the boy to the autopilot, his eyebrows raised.

"Luis may come back whenever he pleases." Auto said, making Luis smile.

"Well then sure."

"Yay!"

"Alright now, say bye to Auto."

Luis waved to the robot. "Goodbye Mr. Auto!"

Auto moved his bottom claw up and down, waving back to Luis as best he could. "Goodbye Luis."

With that done McCrea moved his chair back towards the door he had entered in and Auto was once again alone. He turned back towards the abandoned keyboard and pressed the same button he had earlier, the bright picture that they had drawn together popping back up. He looked at the artwork for a few seconds before opening a file, typing in its name, and pressing the 'ok' button; watching as the picture was saved into the file. He closed down the file and backed away from the keyboard, staring out into the darkness of space that surrounded the _Axiom_. Auto then decided that he didn't mind his quiet time being disturbed so much.

-15 years later-

It had been three years since Auto was switched to manual mode. Three years of complete stasis. The bridge was quiet as it normally was, no one being up here since they had landed on Earth a few short months ago. It was completely silent, except for the sound of echoing footsteps, and the unused door that lead to the bridge opening slowly. The footsteps slowly approached the shutdown robot, stopping when they reached the autopilot. There were a few scrapping sounds as feet scrapped against the floor, but a click sound eventually echoed through the room and a second later a single bright red light lit up. Auto focused on the being that stood in front of him, his vision taking a little longer to adjust because of the prolonged sleep.

As his eye focused on the skinny form in front of him he said nothing, feeling nothing but disbelief.

"Good morning Mr. Auto." The young man in front of him said, smiling brightly at the autopilot.

**Ermagurd. That was a workout! Done it in two days- which is a serious record for me! I hope you liked it, you especially Autopilotkitty! Review and tell me what you thought! Since I'm doing this in a time constraint, I had no time to proofread it- I will fix all mistakes later though! **


End file.
